


The Stench of Self Hatred

by Kavi



Series: Golden Wind [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Donquixote Doflamingo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Breeding Kink, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gonna be honest I don't really know what traditional ones are so, Hence the title, I was horny so I wrote this okay, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Trafalgar D. Water Law, Omega Verse, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Top Donquixote Doflamingo, just like... abo stuff, love a cursing Law, slick, sue me, there's no actual drugging but the effects are similar -- a weakened victim, these threats are of explicit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavi/pseuds/Kavi
Summary: After capturing Law in Dressrosa, Doflamingo finds out that his captive is an omega.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Golden Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887322
Comments: 32
Kudos: 260





	The Stench of Self Hatred

The chair’s stone seat was hard against Law’s ass as he stared miserably at the floor of the Dressrosa council room. He slumped backwards, tapping his bare head sharply on the huge stone heart that the chair’s back was carved into. The heart towered above Law, and in its presence he felt like little more than a shivering child before a disappointed and violent parent.

“Ouch,” he muttered at the pain on the back of his head, unconsciously moving to rub it. His left hand lifted a centimeter off the great stone armrest it lay on before dropping back with a judder, the seastone heavy on Law’s skin. He groaned. The bastard had put only a pair of shackles on Law, but this particular seastone was of a density so strong that probably only one cuff could take a Logia user to the floor and keep them there. Either Doflamingo was taking no chances with Law escaping, or the fucker was doing this just to torment him. Law would wager on the latter. He doubted Doflamingo would ever even idly acknowledge that Law could be a threat. Arrogant bastard.

Maybe he was right though, Law reflected sulkily, looking through the large windows at the Dressrosa skyline. Sure, he was still alive, wounds inexplicably tended to and somehow only idly aching, but at this point that fact only felt like a slap in the face. His carefully constructed plan, painstakingly implemented over the course of two years, had fallen apart around him like so many broken beams and mortar of an ill-supported building during a tremor. He was captured, chained up, weakened, practically paralyzed and at the mercy of his most hated enemy. It had all gone to shit. Law found himself wishing he could dissolve into the stone seat beneath him.

He was feeling so defeated that it was affecting his scent, normally so easily kept in check. For the first time in a while, Law could smell the sour odor of his own self hatred. It was something he hadn’t scented since before he’d been traveling with the Straw Hats. His lively allies had a tendency to utterly uproot any such feelings that happened to poke their way through Law’s psyche, by way of effective distraction. Especially Mugiwara. That idiot made it incredibly difficult to even think straight.

Law noticed his scent change at the thought of Luffy. It was more flowery now, with a sheen of sweat beneath it. That earthy undertone became stronger as Law found his mind wandering to memories of Luffy -- skin to skin in the crow’s nest, low growls against Law’s neck as his body was rocked by the smaller captain. The heat, the mingled aroma rolling off their tangled bodies, Luffy licking at Law’s scent gland. Law’s moans and whines filling the air around them, in that warm, safe place that was so very far from this stone room.

Law’s head twitched, his effort to shake it. His scent was out of control, and Law could feel himself hardening, a familiar wetness gathering inside him.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa,_ he scolded himself, reining his scent in and crushing it under thoughts of anatomical diagrams. _Do not get turned on here._ Here of all places, it was not safe to reveal his dynamic. Law had a feeling he knew what Doflamingo would do to an omega, especially one who had caused him as much trouble as Law had. He stuffed the last vestiges of his scent back under a careful facade of neutrality.

And not a moment too soon.

The giant wooden doors swung open on well-oiled hinges and in sauntered Donquixote Doflamingo, pointed shoes tapping the stone. His head bobbed like a bird and it would have been comical if the movement weren’t also so predatory -- like a raptor grasping a branch in its talons. Bright pink sunglasses flashed in the late afternoon sun coming through the windows as the man glanced his way. A broad grin spread across the warlord’s face when he saw Law’s chained figure.

“Ah, I’d almost forgotten about _you,_ Law,” Doflamingo lied easily, chuckling as he stopped before the heart-shaped chair, regarding the chained pirate.

“If only you had,” Law said drily. The sight of the warlord’s smile had made hate rise in Law like his gorge, and he wished so badly that he could move, if only to make rude gestures at his captor. He’d have to settle for verbal needling. “Then I wouldn’t be cursed with your repulsive presence.”

Doflamingo chuckled, unfazed by the insult. “There’s the insolence I expected.”

“You deserve no less.” Law’s words were mocking, but he began to feel an uneasiness set in as the huge man stalked closer, looming over him. Law was completely immobilized and at this sick man’s mercy. He knew he would not get a quick death for what he had done to sabotage the SMILE operation, and was all too aware of the horrors that Doflamingo was capable of.

But hell, if he was gonna die he’d like to go out knowing that at least in his last moments he’d pissed Doflamingo off.

The warlord seemed to be keeping his temper in check for now, though. The man wasn’t emitting a scent at the moment, but Law was wary. Doflamingo was an alpha and though the dynamic was typically very easy to read thanks to their expressive scents -- case in point: Luffy -- Doflamingo was a wild card. From what Law remembered of his childhood in the Donquixote Family, the alpha could and did emit pheromones when angry, but he had often remained as he was now -- disconcertingly scentless. Law wouldn’t be surprised if Doflamingo were one of the few alphas who had mastered the ability to hide his scent. Law could do it pretty well, but he suspected it had less to do with his own dynamic and more with his subdued emoting. Perhaps Doflamingo was the same, though Law hated to think he had anything in common with the man.

“You’ll be getting what you deserve, as well, shortly,” Doflamingo leaned over Law, teeth on display in a manic grin. “You’ve inconvenienced me a great deal of late, and I’m eager to start cutting parts off of you.”

Despite the threat, Law smirked, unable to bite his tongue. “Won’t get your SAD back, though. Or Caesar.”

A vein bulged on Doflamingo’s forehead, and a pungent scent suddenly forced its way into the air between them. Law’s smile widened. He wanted that angry stench to ride on his dying breath.

“No, it won’t,” Doflamingo said coolly, the scent dulling as he got it under control. “But taking my time with you and Mugiwara will afford me some pleasant meditation. I’ve been wondering how far that rubber airhead’s arm will stretch before it snaps.”

Law inhaled sharply. _Luffy. No, I don’t want Luffy to be here. It’s just me you’re supposed to kill! Not Luffy!_

“You’ll never catch him,” Law hissed, eyes locked firmly on Doflamingo’s face. “And if you fight him, you’ll lose. He’ll tear you apart like a dog with a _sewer rat.”_

Doflamingo stared at him, and it took Law a moment to realize that the warlord was shocked. Law bared his teeth in a triumphant grin before he froze, becoming aware of what had actually surprised the warlord.

Law’s unfettered scent floated between the two of them, wafting worry, anger, and hot defiance, all tinged with omega pheromones, directly into Doflamingo’s face.

Law paled. An instinctive fear came over him. He immediately suppressed the scent, quashing images of Luffy. It was because Doflamingo had threatened the other captain, Law realized, cursing himself and his uncontrolled feelings for the young alpha. The scent vanished from the air, but fear took its place, a weak and rotting aroma rising from the glands in Law’s neck. He couldn’t stop it.

It was too late to hide anyway.

“Wait a moment,” Doflamingo said slowly, leaning forward and sniffing the air. He stopped and looked down at Law, smiling coyly. “Oh, Law. I didn’t know you were an _omega.”_

“I’m not,” Law denied, too quickly. “I’m a beta, dipshit.”

Just then, Doflamingo lurched forward and pressed his face into Law’s neck, where one of his scent glands was, getting below the fear to Law’s primal, unique omega scent. He inhaled deeply, Law shuddering violently as he tried in vain to get his body to move away from the huge alpha.

“Mmm,” Doflamingo sighed into Law’s skin. He pulled back. “No, you’re an omega. Presented after you left the Family, hm?”

Law looked away, refusing to answer. If only he’d held his scent in check. The last thing Doflamingo needed was another card against him, and Law had all but handed it to him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Doflamingo chuckled and stroked Law’s cheek with one large finger. “You don’t smell mated,” he murmured, and pushed the collar of Law’s coat back from his bare collarbones and neck. “No mating bite, either,” the alpha noted. His eyes flicked up to Law’s. “Didn’t want to be Mugiwara’s bitch?”

“Shut up,” Law hissed.

Doflamingo huffed a laugh and drew back. “Well, now that I know you’re an omega, I think there’s a much better place for you to be chained up.”

Guards were called in and Law found himself manhandled through the castle and into a gigantic room. Law began struggling in earnest when he saw the ornate bed, his paralyzed body twitching as he tried to fight the guards and the seastone both.

“No!” he yelled. “No, stop!”

Doflamingo stopped the guards with a lazy wave of his hand from where he sat in a great plush armchair by the window. For one incredulous moment, Law thought the warlord was actually having mercy on him, but then Doflamingo smiled.

“Bring in some weaker seastone restraints,” the alpha said to the guards. “I like when they can wriggle around a little.”

“Bastard!” Law shouted. “You cocksucker!”

Doflamingo’s thin lips curled into a smirk. “Save your voice, Law.”

Law was tethered to the bed by the new chains, hands stretched up and chained to the headboard. He kicked out and shouted as the guards exited the room. The movements took a great deal of energy even with the weakened seastone, and Law quickly tired. He fell back to the mattress, panting from his struggling, his wounds aching under their bandages.

Doflamingo rose from his chair and approached the bed. He laughed softly. “Look at you,” he crooned, kicking his shoes off and crawling onto the bed. “Already sweating and we haven’t even started yet.”

Law snarled at him. “Stay away from me.” He kicked out at the alpha, who easily caught his leg and pressed his nose to the spotted denim covering Law’s calf. Law wiggled in the strong grip, but he couldn’t shake the warlord off.

“Fucking mongrel,” Law spat. “Don’t touch me! Let go!”

Doflamingo ignored him and kept sniffing Law’s leg. “Mmm. You smell exquisite, even just here.”

“And you smell putrid,” Law snapped. “Like a trash heap left to ferment in the sun.”

“How eloquent,” Doflamingo laughed, releasing Law’s leg. “We’ll see if you can still speak once I have you on my tongue. It’s been a while since I’ve tasted omega and I’m looking forward to it.”

Law felt a shameful pressure ball up in his loins at Doflamingo’s words. He squeezed his thighs together, but it didn’t stop Doflamingo from using his strings to cut Law’s clothing off, pulling his shoes off with the shredded jeans.

The alpha loomed over Law’s nude body. His pink coat had been shrugged off and discarded on the floor. Ignoring Law’s protests, Doflamingo pushed the omega’s legs open wide, exposing him. Law let out a whimper of discomfort at the cool air reaching between his legs. His cock was soft, but he could feel some slick dribbling out of him. The alpha’s talk and strong presence had awakened an instinctual urge in him, stirring arousal despite Law’s best efforts. He flushed, a distressed scent emanating from him.

Doflamingo breathed it in and licked his lips. Law closed his eyes as the alpha ducked his head down, closer to Law’s groin. Doflamingo’s large hands tightened on Law’s thighs, pushing them wider to make room for his head.

The strain in Law’s legs was forgotten as he was breached by Doflamingo’s tongue. He jolted as the long, wet muscle dipped inside, lapping at his slick.

“A-ah!”

Doflamingo held Law still as he fed. The taste of omega slick was mind blowing to alphas, and Doflamingo drew more and more of it from Law as the omega writhed on the bed, his chains rattling. The big alpha sucked on the rim of Law’s entrance, kissing and lapping at the slick as it oozed out of the omega.

By the time Doflamingo was satiated, Law was weeping from overstimulation. The edges of his mind and vision were blurred from pleasure, followed closely by shame. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, shouldn’t be hard, shouldn’t want more, could hardly keep his mouth from begging for more. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this.

Doflamingo sighed contentedly as he finally sat up, releasing Law’s quivering thighs. Law couldn’t even muster the energy to close his legs, just lying there, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

“You taste as intoxicating as a fine wine,” Doflamingo praised, removing his pants. “I should string you up like a keg, drink from you every day. Maybe I will.”

“S-sick fuck,” Law choked out, but he whimpered as Dofalmingo crawled over him, the alpha’s huge hands pressing into the bed on either side of Law. The larger man dipped his head down and nuzzled the omega’s tattooed chest.

“I was planning on killing you, Law,” Doflamingo purred into the smaller man’s skin. “I was going to cut all your fingers off and feed them to you. And scrape these tattoos off your skin. Just slowly, _slowly_ kill you.”

Law writhed as the alpha licked at his chest where there weren’t bandages, his slick-mingled saliva raising goosebumps on Law’s skin.

“And Mugiwara,” Doflamingo continued, kissing Law’s collarbone. “I wanted to burn his stupid hat in front of him and press the flaming pieces into his skin. Stretch his rubber flesh with hooks and hang him on the wall like a tapestry…Maybe I’ll still do it.”

Law felt a flush of anger burning through his body at the words coming out of Doflamingo’s mouth. His scent went ballistic, rising in a surge of fear-fueled rage and distress.

Doflamingo noticed. The scent was so strong it was impossible to overlook.

“Oh no, no,” he crooned to Law, lifting a hand to move it to Law’s neck. “Shh, sweetheart. Sweet little omega. I’ll take care of you.”

“N-no,” Law croaked weakly, trying to block the alpha’s hand with a chained arm. Doflamingo slipped his hand easily between Law’s raised arm and throat, firmly rubbing the scent gland in his wrist against the one in Law’s neck.

Law tried to fight it, but his natural omega urges readily accepted the soothing pheromones coming off of the alpha’s wrist. His body went lax under Doflamingo. “No…” he whispered, slumping into Doflamingo’s touch.

“Good,” Doflamingo purred, pulling his hand back. “Don’t fight it.”

Law remembered Luffy calming him with scent-marking before, rubbing his wrists against Law’s own, pressing his throat to Law’s, too. It had been slow, intimate, the two of them gently covering each other in their scents. Claiming each other. Mutually, tenderly.

Doflamingo raped Law with his scent as he did with his body. The pheromones overwhelmed Law, pushed him down, turned him around as Doflamingo did, forcing him onto his hands and knees and pressing his face into the bed, which smelled of sweat and tears and slick. The overpowering alpha scent chained his rationality and will to a post and left them to starve.

Law shouted as Doflamingo mounted him like an animal, the big alpha pushing into the smaller man up to the base. He was so deep, and Law sobbed in breaths of panic and pleasure.

_Save me, Luffy. It feels so good._

Doflamingo draped himself over Law’s back as he started to thrust, covering him with his huge body. The man grunted softly next to Law’s ear, his movements rolling Law forward onto his elbows, the omega’s chained hands clasped at the headboard as if in prayer.

“I was going to kill you, Law,” Doflamingo growled, voice tight from exertion. “But now, all I want to do is _breed you.”_

The omegan instincts in Law forced a gasp of arousal from him, punched out like a tooth from a bloody mouth. A tightness cinched up between his hips, slick running down his legs.

“When your heat comes,” Doflamingo grunted, hips slapping against Law’s ass. “We’ll mate and I’ll bond you.”

The alpha was speeding up. Law’s own cock was dripping onto the pheromone-soaked sheets, stiff and full, a mark of Law’s shame. Doflamingo hadn’t touched it at all.

“I’ll make Mugiwara watch.” Doflamingo chuckled darkly. His pace was ragged now. He was close. “He can watch from a cage as I mate you, bond you, fill you with my knot and my seed. He can’t have you,” Doflamingo hissed, shoving Law further into the bed as he rutted him. “You’re mine now.”

He bit Law viciously on his scent gland and Law shrieked. Without his heat the bond wouldn’t stick, but he could still feel Doflamingo ripping through his consciousness like a gale through a row of paper streamers. A whisper of the future, of actually being bonded.

Law had never let Luffy bite him. He wondered now if it would hurt as much as this did.

He couldn’t stop the scream that was torn from his mouth.

“Alpha!” It was the shriek of a tortured man, and of a cat in heat. Begging.

Law felt Doflamingo’s knot swell inside him. The pressure stretched his flesh, plugging him tight as the alpha came, pushing his seed into Law. Through a haze of pain and arousal, Law was aware that he had come around Doflamingo’s knot and was pumping semen onto the sheets in short, jerky spurts.

He panted into the bedclothes, hands tingling where they were still chained. After only about a minute, Doflamingo’s knot deflated and the alpha pulled out of Law with a grunt. During a heat the two of them could remain locked together for hours. As Doflamingo climbed off of him, Law let his body collapse to the sticky sheets.

There was rustling beside the bed as Doflamingo put his clothing back on. The mattress dipped when he leaned forward to press a kiss onto Law’s shoulder. “Rest now, little omega,” he said softly, his voice cutting. “I’ll come play with you again later.”

Law heard the warlord stride across the room and speak to someone on a den den mushi.

“Come clean up this mess,” the man ordered. “And chain him back up when you’re done.”

The great wooden doors closed behind Doflamingo as he left the room, leaving Law alone. He could hear distant shouts and the sounds of buildings crumbling, but it all seemed so far away. Impossibly far. It couldn’t reach him, couldn’t help him now.

Law wept quietly as he tried not to relax into the sticky, cum-soaked sheets, the scent of alpha wrapping itself around him like a warm embrace. And under that scent lingered Law’s own. The fetid stench of self hatred.


End file.
